


Live In My House  (I'll Be Your Shelter)

by sadhockeytrashbaby (allofthefandoms)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Evil management, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/sadhockeytrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s about responsibility and maturity.  Obviously lacking if you’d let yourself get knocked up.”</p><p>“Then I’m going to keep it.  If I’m sacrificing my career either way at least I’m going to get something I want out of it.” </p><p>Or, Jonathan Drouin gets pregnant,  loses his job, and gains a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/gifts).



> So Like and I were talking about how mysterious all the stuff going on with Jo is right now, and both agreed that it must be because of a secret baby, because that's how we roll.
> 
> General warning for some discussion of abortion? A minor character has one and that whole 'evil management' tag is because Jo is basically told he either has a career or a baby, so he quits.

“It’s about responsibility and maturity. Obviously lacking if you’d let yourself get knocked up.”

“Then I’m going to keep it. If I’m sacrificing my career either way at least I’m going to get something I want out of it.” Jo trembled, a hand on his stomach as he faced down the Bolts management. He couldn’t quite meet anyone’s eyes, fixing them instead on the Syracuse contract sitting before him. He couldn’t help but tremble, half out of rage and the other half despair. Everything he had wanted was vanishing right before his eyes because they refused to treat him as anything other than meat. 

“We are so disappointed in you Jo. We expected better from you.” He recoiled from the ice in his manager’s voice before standing up and pushing his chair away.

“Well you’re not the only who came in here expecting better. Go ahead and put me on IR or whatever. I don’t care anymore. You’ll only be able to bullshit for so long before all this comes out anyway. And when that happens, you won’t be getting any help from me.”

. .

“Jo what the fuck is going on? What the fuck are they talking about?” Nate sounded furious over the phone, and the part of Jo that isn’t just numbly resigned feels unexpectedly warm at his obvious outrage. “Breach of fucking contract due to medical nondisclosure?”

“So that’s how they’re deciding to handle it…” Jo couldn’t say he was surprised that they were trying to make him out to be the bad guy.

“Jo what is going on? What aren’t you telling me?”

“I’m pregnant. Management…well you can see how well they reacted…”

“But you’re not obligated to disclose your carrier status to the league! They can’t do that to you!”

“Don’t worry. I’m all lawyered up. I’m keeping it though. I get it if you don’t want to be a part of the kids life but—“

“Don’t even joke, Jo. That’s my bun in your oven. I’m not going to ditch you now. Besides, I love you. I can’t let you face all this alone. I could never live with myself if I abandoned you!” Jo sniffled, glad Nate was on the other end of a phone line so he wouldn’t see the tears.

“Everything’s gonna be just fine. I promise. You should come move up to Denver if you’re not going to have obligations to the Bolts, move in with me.”

“Nate…”

“I mean it. I don’t want you to be dealing with all this alone.” Jo swallowed, looking around his sparse apartment. It really had never felt like home, despite everything. Nate’s offer was everything Jo had ever wanted, back when they could have entertained the thought that they wouldn’t be separated by the draft.

“You really don’t mind?”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

“Then I’ll see you soon.”

. .

Denver is not Tampa Bay. 

The moment he stepped outside his nose twitched. There was snow in the air, faint flurries that were just enough to make his skin tighten and breath fog. He shivered in his things sweatshirt. He would have to go shopping once he was settled. Nate was waiting impatiently by his car, face lighting up when he spots Jo and his single suitcase.

“I’m having movers deal with the rest of it,” Jo said when he noticed Nate odd look. “I just needed to get here and away from everything in Florida.” Nate folded him into a tender hug before tucking his suitcase into the back. He held open the door, grinning goofily.

“Well, you’re here now. I…well…let’s just say I’m really excited about this kid, so the house is a bit different than the last time you saw it.” Nate looked sheepish, and Jo couldn’t help a swell of fond exasperation.

“I’m not even 3 months pregnant. What have you done?”

“Um…you’ll see?”

. .

There’s a car that isn’t Nate’s in the driveway when they arrived. Sitting on the porch in a parka, Jarome Iginla looked more like a next door neighbor than a professional hockey player. Greeting both of them with a smile, he grabbed Jo’s things despite his protest.

“Suddenly all the news out of Florida is making a lot more sense,” he said once they were inside. “Congratulations, by the way.” Nate went pale as Jo turned to him in confusion. Surely Nate would have asked before telling his teammates. Jo hadn’t even told his own family yet.

“You haven’t been very subtle, Nate,” Jarome said, eyes crinkled in unspoken laughter. “About the gay thing or about the new baby thing. You literally asked the whole team about their opinions on lavender as a gender neutral color. The nursery looks lovely, by the way.” 

“I…I need to sit,” Jo said faintly, going pale.

After a glass of water, Jo was looking more himself, taking in the place he was now calling home while Nate chatted bashfully with his teammate. Iginla seemed nice enough, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit out of place. Nate was the only person he knew here in Denver and with more news and rumors spiraling up from Tampa he wasn’t sure what the rest of Nate’s team thought about him. The last thing he wanted was for Nate to suffer because he chose to stand by him. Jo would rather go back to Florida than let that happen.

“Whatever you’re worrying about, stop.” Nate tucked himself against Jo’s side, pulling him close. “The team is going to love you.”

“What…what if I never play again…?”

“Then you’ll be my kept man and teach our kids how to play the best hockey anyone has ever seen. After all, they are going to be the best of both of us.” Jo sniffled, burying his face in Nate’s shoulder. He was exhausted, and the only thing that had gotten him through the last week was Nate’s unwavering love and support. 

“I love you and I love this baby. Whatever it takes, Jo. I’m there.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nate, Jonathan Drouin has been living with you the past few weeks. Do you know why he left? The NHLPA has filed a complaint on his behalf.” Nate blinks, taken back by the question. He feels a familiar surge of frustration and anger on Jo’s behalf. He can’t escape it even here. 

“it’s bullshit what they did to him. No one should have to choose between their health and their career.”

“So it is a health issue?” The reporter presses.

“As much as a pregnancy is an issue.”

Nate immediately regrets blurting out what’s really going on with Jo. The media rightly pegs him as the father and Nate doesn’t really want to deny it. To his surprise and relief, the team closes ranks, providing a wall of unwavering support that makes everything a little bit easier. Coach and PR don’t tolerate anything invasive, and it isn’t long before the press realizes that the only story they are getting out of Nate is about the games.

It certainly doesn’t hurt that he’s playing the hockey of his life.

He gets a career high 7 points and a hat trick the first home game Jo attends and after the third goal he blows a kiss up to where he knows Jo is sitting. The cameras catch Jo blushing furiously, a huge grin on his face, and it’s all over the next morning’s highlight reels.

(Also the less than charitable part of him is thrilled to rub their happiness in the faces of everyone who were saying they would regret keeping the kid. It’s not hurting his career at all, thank you kindly.)

All their good luck doesn’t keep Nate from being grateful for the discretion of Jo’s doctor as they wait for Jo’s first sonogram. Nate isn’t sure why Jo is nervous, but then again he isn’t the pregnant one. His job begins and ends at holding sweating hands and feeding late night cravings.

(Nate is sure there is a better way to get sweet and salty fixes than pickles and ice cream but it’s his bun in the oven so he says nothing.)

When Jo undresses, Nate can’t stop staring at his belly. To a casual eye, it looks like he might have just had a few too many beers, but the soft roundness is obvious to Nate’s gaze. There’s not an inch of fat on him despite how little he’s been skating and it makes the swell of his stomach that much more obvious. The only other place with any softness is Jo’s face, of all places. His face has filling out, the angles and edges Nate knows so well rounded by pregnancy hormones. 

“I can’t believe that’s our baby in there, making you grow like this,” Nate breathes and Jo gives a nervous laugh, cupping his stomach. The calm professionalism of the nurses and the doctor go a long way to ease Jo’s discomfort and Nate is incredibly thankful.

“First time parents?” Dr. Jones says with a smile.

“That obvious?” Jo says with a bashful smile of his own.

“I’ve seen a few parents in my day. That wide eyed nervousness is pretty universal. Now, the gel is going to be a little cold, sorry.” Nate takes Jo’s hand and they begin.

“There’s your baby!”

It’s just a grainy blob at first, but soon Nate begins to pick out features. The picture is moving, which surprises him even though he immediately feels foolish for not remembering this was live video. Hands and feet wiggle and the doctor is pointing out the eyes, nose and mouth and this baby is suddenly very real. He feels Jo’s hand tighten around his, and he feels like he can’t breathe for the joy coursing through him. His thoughts are interrupted by a soft pattering whoosh.

“What’s that?”

“The heartbeat. Strong and healthy.”

“Oh my god, Jo. That’s our baby.” Jo sniffles, and Nate knows exactly how he feels.

He gets extra sonogram pictures for his family and the team, and Jo spends the whole ride home tracing the lines of his baby’s face.

“This is really happening,” he whispers, overwhelmed. There is still something pinched and unhappy in his expression so Nate pulls the car to the shoulder so he can draw Jo into a hug.

“Yeah it is, and it’s … it’s the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me. Having you here, having this baby with you…I’m just so happy.”

“Me too, but…but I’m also so scared…I’m 20 years old, Nate. I’m not supposed to be having a baby right now and what…what if I don’t get hockey back…I know you’ll take care of me and the kid but…but hockey’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Athletes have babies, Jo. You’ll bounce right back as if this were any injury. We just get a baby at the end. Wait…you’re not regretting this, are you? There…there is still time to change your mind.” The very thought turns Nate’s stomach but this is Jo and Jo’s body. If he doesn’t think he’s ready Nate won’t stop him from making the choice he wants to, even if Nate would be devastated. 

“No, no!” Jo looks horrified. “Nate, I want this baby. Please don’t think that I don’t…but…”

“I know,” Nate says, tightening his grip. “I know.”

Coach Roy puts the sonogram Nate gives him up on the team whiteboard. Someone decides it would be funny to caption it ‘Lil Biscuit’ and it sticks, despite Nate’s protests that his baby isn’t a puck thank you. PR gets wind of it and soon there is a picture up on the team Instagram captioned ‘the littlest Av’.

God Nate loves his team.

Jo seems to have gotten his freak out over and done with, taking to the complex diet plans and swelling feet with aplomb. Nate is beginning to see why they call it pregnancy glow. He comes to every home game, even as he grows, and after a week, a camera pans to him only to find him in Nate’s jersey, the Avalanche logo distended ever so gently by his stomach.


End file.
